


The Turks' Way [Podfic]

by Tchailenova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Time Travel, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchailenova/pseuds/Tchailenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vincent decides that, if Sephiroth can be manipulated by the stuff in the ShinRa Mansion library, he'll make sure that he's manipulated in the right direction. And really, why stop at Sephiroth alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turks' Way [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Turks' Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584746) by [LunaStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStorm/pseuds/LunaStorm). 



This is a podfic of LunaStorm's story The Turks' Way. This tale spans the years between the middle of the Wutai War to just after the Nibelheim Disaster, but there's a twist: this time our favorite highly talented Turk gunman has finagled his way into the past and, armed with stubbornness and knowledge of things to come, is determined to change the future in the most efficient ways possible. Sprinkled with wit, humor, and adventure, this story is sure to satisfy your cravings - so sit back and relax, and enjoy this little slice of the promised land.

Youtube: [The Turks' Way [Podfic]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMl0RwEqmlI)  
(note: this podfic is 2 hours 16 minutes in length)


End file.
